


是谁杀了格林德沃

by anotherlonelysunday



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-12
Updated: 2020-08-12
Packaged: 2021-03-05 21:14:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 635
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25861909
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anotherlonelysunday/pseuds/anotherlonelysunday
Summary: Poetry?
Relationships: Albus Dumbledore/Gellert Grindelwald
Kudos: 1





	是谁杀了格林德沃

**Author's Note:**

> 存文

在德姆斯特朗的最后一年  
格林德沃进行了一个最黑暗的魔法实验  
用独角兽的鲜血画下魔法阵  
亡者的衣服装点祭坛  
蛇的骸骨掩盖痕迹  
召唤出恶魔的仆人  
  
格林德沃  
用正确的方法杀了你  
并割下你的舌头  
我便能获得魔鬼的口才  
  
恶魔的仆人  
在那之前，我有话要说  
我有三个关于你死亡的预言要告诉你  
你若听完这三个预言  
便要放我离开  
  
格林德沃  
你且说来  
  
恶魔的仆人  
第一个预言  
是我知道你会因为谁而死  
你会因为你爱的人而死  
第二个预言会告诉你  
如何找到这个人  
你要听吗？  
  
格林德沃  
我不会爱人  
但你且说来  
  
恶魔的仆人  
第二个预言  
是我知道你会在预言家的住处找到他  
第三个预言会告诉你  
你要如何杀了他  
你要听吗？  
  
格林德沃  
我不会爱人  
等我找到他  
我会亲手杀了他  
正如我现在要亲手杀了你  
  
格林德沃获得了魔鬼的银舌头  
他也终被德姆斯特朗驱逐  
死亡的预言萦绕在他心里  
他决心尽早永绝后患  
遵循预言的指引  
他来到戈德里克山谷  
在姑婆巴希达·巴沙特的介绍下  
他认识了另一个年轻人  
阿不思·邓布利多  
两人一见如故，互相倾慕  
他们为彼此的魔法能力炫目  
为彼此的灵魂吸引  
为彼此的外表迷恋  
感情的迅速升温  
让格林德沃逐渐心思沉闷  
细腻的邓布利多发现了爱人的忧虑  
开口询问他为何烦恼  
隐下了恶魔仆人的存在  
格林德沃说出了前两个预言  
  
邓布利多  
我绝不会伤害你！  
更不会杀你！  
  
格林德沃  
可预言不会出错  
若杀了你或不爱你  
有一件事我能做到  
我便不会如此困扰  
  
在书籍中寻觅了三天  
邓布利多找到了绝妙的方法  
将第一场欢愉献给彼此之后  
两人以血为媒  
用最古老、艰深的魔法  
结下无法打破的血盟  
两人约定永不伤害彼此  
邓布利多将血盟交给格林德沃  
“以此为约  
我将永远不会杀死你“  
  
至此  
一切皆大欢喜！


End file.
